


not like you

by mandobls



Series: like you [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, reader's a mandalorian :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls
Summary: of clans and crests
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: like you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658194
Kudos: 34





	not like you

the mandalorian touches down. it’s a small, out-of-the-way planet. somewhere to rest for a night or two. the kid needs it, he can tell.

he picks up the kid, still sleeping. opening the door, he steps out of the _razor crest_ with a sigh, more relaxed than he’d been for a while. it’s safe. they’re safe here.

he walks into the main village. the bustle of villagers is loud enough to wake the child. he can feel the little womp rat shift in his arm, peeking over his shoulder in curiosity. the attention he draws is minimal. they’re more interested in the child than him. he brushes it off as he steps into a hostel to pay for a room.

“another one, huh?” the receptionist asks, sorting out the credits the mandalorian had given him.

“excuse me?” is all he can say. the humanoid across from him just chuckles.

“your room’s down the right hall. the dining area and showers are down the left.” the mandalorian tilts his helmet in thanks, turning left and walking down the hall.

there aren’t many people. he scans the room. there are a couple abednedos chattering loudly, some boisterous boltrunians, and in the corner-

in the corner, there’s a mandalorian, feet resting on the table, helmet already tilted his way. a hand lifts, beckoning him over with a wave. 

warily, he approaches and sits. the stranger swings their legs off the table with an apologetic smile he can’t see.

“fancy seeing you here,” says the stranger. he doesn’t say anything, noting the unfiltered, feminine pitch of the other mandalorian’s voice. their armor is painted in streaks of blue, a symbol of reliability. the clothes under the mandalorian’s (fully-beskar) armor is a deep navy, contrasting his own brown strangely. 

“who are you?” it’s a bit more hostile than he intends, but they don’t seem to mind.

“whoa!” the stranger says, lifting their arms in playful surrender. “i mean no harm. just saying hi.” they catch sight of the baby he’s placed on the table, cooing curiously at the blue-tinted mandalorian. “who is this?” they gasp, smile shining through their voice.

before the mandalorian can do or say anything, the stranger places both hands on their helmet, lifting it off with a hiss of air. 

her hair is disheveled from the helmet, but she pays it no mind, setting it beside her and pulling off her gloves to reach out to the child. he squeals, pulling at her index finger in earnest.

“you’re not a mandalorian?” he asks before he can stop it, eyes wide behind his helmet. that catches her attention, and she looks up in confusion.

“i am. wh- oh!” she realizes what he means. “because of the helmet?” his helmet tilts silently. “you must be from one of _those_ clans.” 

“what does that mean?” the mandalorian asks gruffly, vaguely insulted. she seems to sense his annoyance. her eyes widen and she shakes her head.

“sorry! i didn’t mean it like that. i just meant-” she sighs and lightly taps the crest engraved in her breastplate, one he’s seen many times. “we’re all mandalorians, but there are many clans, as you know. i know there are a few that are very strict about helmets and all. i didn’t mean to insult you.”

“it’s fine,” he says, tone still clipped. she nods in apology, absent-mindedly stroking the top of the child’s head. 

“you laying low?” he nods at her inquiry, still a little shocked from the way she’d easily lifted her helmet. “yeah,” she muses wistfully. “i’ve been wanting to get back into it. i’ve been here for a couple months no-!”

she’s cut off by the sound of blaster fire, taking down a boltrunian. chaos breaks out as the blasters continue shooting, and the mandalorian across from him curses, grabbing ahold of her helmet and the child in one arm by instinct.

“c’mon!” she demands, getting up and grabbing the blaster in her holster. the mandalorian follows, eyes trained on the child under her arm and pulling the rifle from his back. a few shots ring true, and the room is silent once again. all the other occupants are dead.

“it’s not safe here. you should take the child and leave.” she gestures toward the child with her head, inviting the mandalorian to take him. he nods, hesitating a second.

“do you… want to come?” her head snaps towards him.

“what?”

“you said you wanted to continue work after laying low. i could use help. with the kid and the bounty.” a (beautiful) grin breaks out on her face, and she starts to nod.

the blue-tinted mandalorian slides on her helmet with a click.

“let’s go.”


End file.
